Starman (Thom Kallor)
History Origin Starman (Thom Kallor) is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He was born with the superhuman ability to temporarily increase the mass of an object, up to the mass of a star. He was born on an observatory satellite orbiting the planet Xanthu, to astronomer parents. He originally gained Kryptonian level powers like those of Superman when he was caught in the tail of a comet, but in time those faded leaving only his original density power. He was expelled from the Legion for killing in self-defence his girlfriend Dream Girl's ex-boyfriend, Kenz Nuhor, thus breaking the Legion's non-killing rule. After this he and Dream Girl joined the Legion of Substitute Heroes for a time before returning to the Legion. Star Boy originally wore a purple uniform with a white cape and a five-pointed yellow star on his chest, but his best known costume was a full-body starfield suit. Justice Society of America Thom Kallor has revealed himself to be the new Starman in the Justice Society of America. Kallor claims to hear voices in his head, and has been diagnosed as a borderline schizophrenic. When not performing his superhero duties, he resides at the Sunshine Sanitarium (a mental hospital) and takes medications for his illness (both voluntarily); his favorite day at the hospital is Wednesday as that is the day sloppy joes are served. It is revealed that his schizophrenia was brought about soon after he acquired his abilities, which resulted in him spending several years in a mental asylum. His condition was brought under control with 31 Century technology and medication in the present day (which Dream Girl views as barbaric), failed to keep it in check. In The Lightning Saga crossover, Starman and Karate Kid are two of the seven Legionares stranded in the present. Starman says the name "Lightning Lad" (written in Interlac) to Karate Kid causing him to faint. Later in the same issue Starman also says his "Dream Girl" is at Arkham Asylum. A team composed of Batman, Sandman, Geo-Force and Starman travel to Arkham Asylum. There, Starman finds Dream Girl being used by Doctor Destiny as a weapon. He uses her abilities to create a copy of Kenz Nuhor as a zombie out of Starman's mind. As he begs Destiny to let Dream Girl go, Starman says the "wake-up" word in Interlac to awaken Dream Girl's trance. When she subdues Destiny, the two embrace, only for Dream Girl to reveal that by saving her, one of them is going to die. After several other lost Legionnaires (Wildfire, Timber Wolf and Dawnstar) are found, they reveal that their plan is to bring someone back from the dead using handheld lightning rods, but at the cost of one of them sacrificing their life. The six Legionnaires then head to Suicide Swamp where they find a former hideout of the Secret Society, which is hiding the seventh Legionnaire, Sensor Girl. She replays the Legionaries first battle with Computo in which one of Triplicate Girl's duplicates were killed. After Dawnstar awakens Sensor Girl, they distract the League and the Society by playing out the illusion, until Superman (Kal-El) and Power Girl use their X-ray vision and see through the illusions. The Legionnaires then split up and head to several different locations on Earth, which Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Green Lantern realize are places where the Speed Force was active at some point in history. The lightning strikes and narrowly misses Karate Kid. The six Legionnaires then disappear, save for Starman who takes off his flight ring. The lightning bolt returns Wally West, his wife and twin children to Earth. At the Fortress of Solitude, the Legionnaires, except for Karate Kid and Starman, return to the 31st Century. The Legionnaires make contact with Brainiac 5, who comments that Wally's return was a freak accident, but that they found who they were looking for. In Justice Society of America #7, Superman talks with Thom about why the Legionnaires came to this time. Thom gives him cryptic responses, such as "the future is in trouble", and mentions more about the mysterious "Legion of Three Worlds" case, where he says that he met XS, and two other versions of himself. The Kingdom When the god-like Gog restores Thom's sanity, something Thom believes is a bad thing. Now he has full knowledge and understanding of his mission and wonders if he'll have the courage to go through with it. During a battle with the Justice League Infinity of Earth-2, it is revealed that his starfield suit was designed by three Brainiac 5's and in actuality is a map of the recreated multiverse. He later tells Mr. Terrific of the danger of being sane and that now he must do his mission, in order to save his timeline. When the rebellious half of the JSA shows up to tell the other half what Gog is doing to the planet, a battle ensues. For the JSA's defying of Gog and his will, he undoes all the "miracles" he has done for them. Thus returning Starman's Schizophrenia. The JSA succeed in removing Gog's head, and Starman opens a stargate to the Source Wall, where Superman places the head. Superman requests that Starman returns him to Earth-22, which he obliges to. Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds In Legion of 3 Worlds, it is revealed that Starman's long-mysterious mission was given to him by Brainiac 5, as part of a conflict taking place in the 31st century between the Legion and the united forces of Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Super-Villains. Starman's mission was to exhume the body of Superboy (hence his taking a job as a gravedigger) and place it in the regeneration chamber in the Fortress of Solitude used to restore Superman following his own death. The healing process takes 1000 years, but in the 31st century, at the peak of the battle, Superboy is reborn to join the fight. Starman doesn't return to the 31st Century at the end of the series. He remains in the 21st Century to carry on with "a dead man's last wish", and as he says it, a document can be partially seen, on it, written in interlac, the words "Last Will and Testament of R. J. Brande" can be read. Powers and Abilities Powers Density Manipulation: power to draw mass from the stars and induce it into any object thereby making it super-heavy. His power is not gravitic in nature. The reason there is no change in the bulk of the object he is affecting is because the mass he induces into objects is compressed, along with the normal matter, so that the weight increases but not the size. In this way, his power's effect is similar to the matter in a white dwarf star, in which only a handful weighs tons. He can increase the weight of objects at least a thousand-fold. Starman can project stored-up mass into objects, persons or creatures, and the effect always passes away in a few hours. Flying creatures will become too heavy to fly and people too heavy to walk or stand. By using his powers on people flying through space-vortexes, they won't be carried way by the currents. He once used his power to prevent an alien shrine to a national hero from blowing away in a tornado. Starman can turn his power on himself, causing him to sink into the ground. Once,he made Atlantis so super-heavy it sank into the sea. His powerful radiations can cause walls and doors to collapse under their own super-induced weight. He can also use his power on ion-force screens by making the electrified particles heavy enough to fall to the ground. Starman can neutralize his weight-increasing rays to restore objects to their normal mass. In turn he can apparently decrease the mass of objects making them feather light. *''Black Hole Creation: He can create a black hole by using a simple object as a central point. Though the black hole is apparently dependent upon his powers to remain active. These black Holes seem to act as wormholes to the alternate realities or the multiverse. *Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Durability: While the induced mass is stored up within his own body, his denser mass offers him limited protection against harm. Although injured, he once survived a close range cannon-blast from a tank. Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Coming Soon Weaknesses *'Schizophrenic''' Equipment *'Starfield Suit:' designed by three Brainiac 5's from alternate realities, the suit is unique as it is a map for the entirety of the current multiverse. Weapons *Legion Flight Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *This version of Thom Kallor resembles his original incarnation, rather than the one in the current Legion revamp, raising questions of co-existing timelines. *The Danny Blaine/Thom Kallor version was inspired by the Kingdom Come depiction of the character, designed by Alex Ross. *Starman appears to come from the Kindom Come universe without any explanation. It is hinted he was sent to the Kingdom Come universe from someplace else, rather than originating from it. See Also *Starman (Thom Kallor)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Thom_Kallor_(Pre-Zero_Hour) *http://www.comicvine.com/star-boy/29-1260/ Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Members Category:Justice Society Members